1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ball retrieval and, more particularly, to an apparatus that is pushed by the user having a first open end forwardly located wherein tennis balls are introduced as the apparatus travels and wherein the wheels having an axle which turns a belt counterclockwise, grips said tennis ball between said belt and one wall of the apparatus carrying the tennis ball to the top of said apparatus wherein the ball drops from the top opening of the apparatus into a detachable basket-like collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ball collecting devices designed to aid in gathering together and/or picking up balls. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,527 issued to Ray on Jul. 4, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Chen et al on Apr. 12, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,991. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,075 was issued to Jones et al on Jun. 18, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 24, 1984 to Perez et al as U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,504.